Surfer
General Surfers are a type of classmate. They are unlocked at Level 13, alongside Slackers, Class Clowns, Emos, Skaters, Hipsters, and Movie Stars. They are a combination of Artist, Jock, and Slacker and can be placed in either of those Hangouts. They were added after a player suggested the type. In-Game Description Whether they're chillin' out in the hot summer sun or cruising through the crystal blue waters of a 10-foot pipeline, Surfers know how to hang loose and have fun! Just don't say 'cowabunga'. No one says that anymore. Hangouts Surfers can be placed in Jock, Artist, or Slacker Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Surfer Classmate's pose is holding a surfboard and looking out ahead. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 112 CpH * Level 2: 122 CpH * Level 3: 132 CpH * Level 4: 142 CpH * Level 5: 152 CpH * Level 6: 162 CpH * Level 7: 172 CpH * Level 8: 182 CpH * Level 9: 192 CpH * Level 10: 202 CpH Female * Level 1: 107 CpH * Level 2: 117 CpH * Level 3: 127 CpH * Level 4: 137 CpH * Level 5: 147 CpH * Level 6: 157 CpH * Level 7: 167 CpH * Level 8: 177 CpH * Level 9: 187 CpH * Level 10: 197 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Surfer. However, it must be noted that the male Surfer is more rare than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Surfer is part Jock, Slacker, and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Surfer, the party's length will be 1 day and 19 hours, and the admission length is the same. For the female Surfer, the party's length will be 13 hours and 45 minutes, and the admission length is the same. Combination List * Surfer + Surfer * Dancer + Slacker * Skater + Artist * Emo + Jock Rarity The rarity for a male Surfer is 4 stars or ultra rare. The rarity for a female Surfer is 1 star or common. Prices The male Surfer can be purchased in the Store for 2,200 rings, while the female Surfer costs 230 rings. This simply indicates that the male Surfer is the rarer classmate because he costs more. This also suggests that the male Surfer is one tenth as common as the female, so statistically speaking in ten parties, one will result in a male surfer. When selling Surfers, the male is worth 4400 coins, while the female is worth 135 coins. Outfits Male Male Level 1 Surfer Outfit.jpg|Male Level 1 Surfer Outfit Male Level 4 Surfer Outfit.jpeg|Male Level 4 Surfer Outfit Male Level 7 Surfer Outfit.png|Male Level 7 Surfer Outfit Male Surfer Level 10.png|Male Level 10 Surfer Outfit Female Female Surfer 1.jpg|Female Level 1 Surfer Outfit Female Surfer 4.jpg|Female Level 4 Surfer Outfit Female Surfer 7.jpg|Female Level 7 Surfer Outfit Female Surfer 10.jpg|Female Level 10 Surfer Outfit Composed Of Surfers are a tri-type. Category:Classmate Types